


holding your small hand that’s prettier than the ocean (i like your smile that's brighter than the stars)

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Series: you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, mentions of jinjin and mj, office!AU, the most precious human beings to touch the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: Where Lee Dongmin might weep and choke at the same time because of his charming boyfriend





	

_“Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda,”_

Dongmin takes his eyes off the computer screen and he can already tell who it is by the first letter.

 

 

“I mmmmisssssssed youuuuuuuuu,”

 

 

Dongmin’s eyes crinkle into a smile. He can barely contain himself, his cheeks giving away his emotions and the ends of his mouth finding their way upwards. At the sound of his voice, Dongmin’s face seem to change gears naturally as if they’d done this a thousand times over.

 

 

“Missed you too Binnie,”

 

 

There’s a little giggle from the other line and God, Dongmin wished and prayed to all of the deities and gods who were awake at this ungodly (that was unintended) hour that he could be whisked away to his cosy home with his boyfriend entangled with him on their barely-queen-sized-bed. His breaths would tickle the hairs on Dongmin’s neck and their chests would rise and fall in sync.

 

But alas, Dongmin was slaving away at a new financial report in his cramped cubicle, which was way too small for him to outstretch his legs let alone turn around in his wheelie chair (something he’d always wanted to do because it looked so cool in the movies).

 

 

 

_“You really ought to complain or something, or tell CEO Park to upgrade you to one of those huge offices with the windows for walls, make the walls soundproof too because you know, secret meetings and stuff, and oh my GOD, what about a gold plate reading Lee Dong Min, the kidnapper of Moon Bin’s hea-,”_

_“Jinwoo’s office is dingy, smells like old people, and black coffee, it’s not that much better than mine,”_

_Bin pouts and brings his hands to Dongmin’s face._

_“You deserve so much more my sweet bean angel,” Bin holds Dongmin’s cheeks in his hands and pinches them with his fingertips, still pouting._

_“Bean angel? That’s a new one,” Dongmin manages to smile even though Bin is almost distorting his face by the way he’s moving Dongmin’s cheeks around._

_“Bean angel? More like Bin’s angel!”_

_Dongmin deadpans and Bin winks before pulling Dongmin’s face close to his. Their noses are almost touching and Dongmin’s glad it’s dim in their bedroom, otherwise Bin would see roses blooming on his cheeks at an alarming rate._

_“It was better than Myungjun hyung right?” Bin whispers and Dongmin’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head._

_“Only slightly,”_

_Bin pouts again and Dongmin kisses the pout off his face and his fingers gingerly find their way to Bin’s jaw._

_Dongmin’s touch feels like hands gravitating towards each other when wind finds its way into their knitted jumpers and thin socks. The kiss is gentle and soft, like Dongmin and something warm bubbles in Bin’s chest._

_The kiss leaves both of them breathless and flushed. The draft that comes through the gap in the window seems to disappear and Dongmin holds Bin’s face with his hands, index fingers rubbing small circles into the apples of his cheeks. The hold is fragile, as if Dongmin’s been given an artwork that hasn’t touched the hands of anyone else but the artist, the paint too new to be hung up in the museum, to be touched by stray hands and curious babies._

_“I love you so, so much Moon Bin,”_

_Their foreheads touch and Bin might just cry, because he too loves his boyfriend more than words could explain._

_“I love you too Lee Dongmin, more than time could ever tell,”_

_They hold each other like this, Bin’s fingers intertwined with Dongmin’s and it’s his turn to rub small circles into Dongmin’s palms that have seen too many free pens that never work and manila folders that start to flake with age._

The door to Unit 23 creaks just the slightest as Dongmin tries to make sure his shoes don’t clack too loudly on the floorboards. The last thing he’d want to do is wake Bin up at 2:27 in the morning.

 

He hangs the keys onto the hook in the kitchen and sighs heavily. His back aches because of his ridiculously small cubicle (he started writing his complaint draft) and his fingers ache from typing on the stiff keyboard (his workspace is so not ergonomic he might just weep). All he wants to do right now is chuck on a tee that’s on the verge of transparency (he knows Bin gets flustered in the morning when he sees him and milks it for what it’s worth) and a pair of sweats that have seen better days and, to cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

As he’s about to take off his tie, something shuffles behind him and arms curl around his stomach. Dongmin’s chest tightens a little when he hears a familiar voice.

 

 

“You’re home Min, I missed you,”

 

 

Bin’s voice is husky with fatigue and Dongmin’s throat lurches (can throats even do that?).

 

 

“Missed you more Bin,”

 

 

Dongmin turns around and wraps his arms around the younger’s neck and nuzzles into his unkempt hair. It smells like pomegranate Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner, a smell deeply imbedded in Dongmin’s olfactory inventory.

 

 

“Come to bed soon yeah? It’s cold on the other side,” Bin points to the untouched side of their bed and Dongmin doesn’t know if he can handle his boyfriend’s adorableness.

 

 

“I will so get back in bed yeah? I’ll be right there,”

 

 

Bin nods and shuffles back to the double bed (Dongmin’s called it, it’s just a big double bed that could almost play off as a queen).

 

Dongmin comes out of the bathroom unscathed (he nearly picked up his razor instead of his toothbrush and almost dropped his rinsing cup into the toilet) and gets into the ~~double~~ bed.

 

His mind is racing with thoughts, and they’re all about Bin (he’s so in love, he might want to choke). He arranges his thoughts into bullet points (with the amount of overtime he has done in his entire career, he’s come to accept that those black dots are tattooed to the back of his eyelids, permanently.

 

There are also annotations but instead of creating comments in the margins, they’re in brackets instead because there’s only so much ASTRO Ltd. could do to him psychologically).

 

  * His eye smile (it reminds Dongmin of a kitten)
  * His killer dance moves (they simultaneously make Dongmin jealous and flustered)
  * When he wears glasses (Dongmin might have a thing for glasses)
  * His voice when he just wakes up (the husky tone that gets Dongmin’s heart beating erratically)
  * His forehead wrinkles when he worries about his family (it’s so sweet and precious)
  * His unconditional love for his sister (it makes Dongmin warm inside)
  * His eyes when they see beef (Dongmin sometimes wonders if it’d be this or him in a would you rather situation)
  * His eyes when he sees tofu, chocolate or red beans (Dongmin’s always wanted to try a prank where he hollows out a slice of steak and stuffs it with these foods, but alas, his roster and his inability to trick people are some factors that would adhere this plan)
  * How incredibly good-looking he is (Dongmin might just weep and choke at the same time)
  * The fire in his eyes that appear when he’s doing something he loves (when he dances and sings, the fire flickers and burns so brightly and Dongmin wishes and prays to all of the deities and gods who are awake at this ungodly (now it’s intended) hour that it never burns out)



 

He knows the list is endless but there’s only so many bullet points and annotations Dongmin can make in his mind before his brain shrivels like an old, crusty balloon so he starts to fall asleep, slowly and then all at once.

 

Okay, now he’s woken himself up again because he just quoted that cringey quote he found on Pinterest.

 

 

“Min?”

 

 

_‘Nice going idiot, you woke him up AGAI-‘_

“It’s like I can see your thoughts in your head running like hyenas during migration,”

 

 

Dongmin sighs and Bin props himself up and stares at his boyfriend.

 

 

“Please go to sleep, I’m getting worried that you might see ASTRO Ltd. in bold rainbow WordArt before you sleep every night instead of dogs with fat rolls and singing _noraebang_ with Yoo Huiyeol,” Bin gives him a look and Dongmin groans because it’s too true.

 

 

“Okay Binnie, I’ll sleep, and make my thoughts run a little softer in my head, maybe like elephants?” Dongmin grins when he sees Bin cringe at the bad joke.

 

 

“I love you too much to ban you from our bedroom because of your awful attempt at being funny at 3 in the morning,”

 

 

“Thank goodness you love me,” Dongmin smiles at Bin, who has the biggest sweater paws in the world and is cupping Dongmin’s hands in a big soft sandwich.

 

 

“Yeah you better thank goodness, you doofus,” Bin sticks his tongue out and Dongmin knows that his boyfriend is a real hypocrite (Bin’s comedy is even worse than his) but he lets it slide because he too, loves his boyfriend too much to cause any real harm to him.

 

 

“Good night Lee Dongmin, dream of me,” Bin says in a sing song voice before he closes his eyes and falls straight back asleep, out like a light.

 

 

“Trust me, I always do,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN
> 
> i'm starting to stan these six precious boys and they deserve the world and more. this is just a little something i thought of and binu are the closest thing i've seen to pure in sosososos long
> 
> always a special note to headassa + headasserine, y'all are my chogiride and chogidies
> 
> (title taken from a personal fav, paradise - nct127)


End file.
